


You Seem Different

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [11]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Juvenilia, One Shot, POV First Person, Siblings, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-27
Updated: 2002-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kido Shin thinks about how much his youngest brother has grown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Seem Different

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

As I'm standing here, watching you sleep, I can't help but notice how different you seem. Just a week ago, you were obviously the baby of the family. But now... I guess going through all of that Digimon stuff made you grow up.

It's hard to believe that you're the same Jou who left for summer camp less than one week ago. Even now, as you sleep, I can see the way you have aged. You've witnessed things that Shuu and I would probably not even be able to comprehend.

I hope that you someday realize that I was proud of you earlier, prouder than I've ever been. You're really only a few years younger than Shuu and me, but that gap has always seemed to be miles long. However, I think that it has already begun to shrink.

In fact, I'm absolutely sure that it has.

As I'm looking down at you, little brother, I think I finally realize what is making you seem so different. It's not really everything that you've seen and done that has aged you so... it's something else. Loss.

That's what it is… loss.

Now that I think about it, Jou, you've lost the best - no, the only - friend that you've ever had. Gods, that must hurt you so much. For some strange reason though, I think that you two will meet again. Call it a brother's intuition.

Until then, I'm sure that you'll be fine. You have friends now - human friends - and I think that they will help you pull through. I know that the gap between us will still be there, but maybe, someday, we will be able to put it behind us. Then, maybe we will be both brothers… and friends.

I hope that some part of the differences I see in you will make that possible. We've both grown up in so many ways, but until now we've never been able to find common ground. Perhaps someday, with the Digital World as a stepping stone, we will finally find it.


End file.
